¿Mal Sueño?
by Sepheline
Summary: Donde Nico Di Angelo envejece hasta los dieciséis tras la Segunda Guerra Titan, Percy se siente atraído, pero inseguro, y las preguntas estúpidas ayudan mucho.


Tras la guerra Titán, Percy estuvo distraído. Él tenía que ayudar con la reconstrucción del campamento, la construcción de las cabañas y las hordas de nuevos mestizos que llegaban cada semana. Con todo esto, era el único encargado de los establos sin Silena, los hijos de Hefesto parecían estar pasando por una mala racha de suerte y siempre parecía haber un problema que necesitaba su atención. Pero, eso no era lo que distraía a Percy, el culpable de su distracción no fue otro que Nico di Angelo. El hijo de Hades había utilizado su recompensa de la guerra para que la diosa Hebe lo envejeciera hasta los 16 años, Percy no sabía sus motivos, pero agradecía la vista de eso. Nico había crecido más alto que Percy, desarrollado músculos en los lugares perfectos y teniendo la apariencia de un adonis.

Nico estaba caliente, Percy admitía eso, con su pelo negro hasta su nuca, ojos marrones casi negros siendo hipnóticos y obligándote a verlos cuando hablaba con el italiano, piel oliva y la pequeña sonrisa divertida y oscura que a veces le dirigía a Percy cuando esté decía algo particularmente tonto para que el hijo de Hades sonriera así. A esto no había que olvidar sumarle el acento italiano que, con el repentino crecimiento, había cambiado con la voz de Nico: volviéndose grave y sensual. No había ayudado, no importaba que dijera el hijo de Hades, para Percy se oía maravilloso y se distraía hasta que caía por sus propios pies por seguir escuchándolo.

La actitud de Nico también había mejorado mucho, notando que el campamento podía ser su hogar. Pasaba más tiempo en el campamento y Percy estaba agradecido por eso. El hijo de Hades le preocupaba, Percy no dejaba de pensar en Nico, en ver lo agotado que volvía de los viajes de sombras cada noche y que cuando se desmayaba tras estos, su nueva altura no ayudaba a llevarlo hasta la cabaña de Hermes. Tal vez ese era el problema de porque Nico no estaba tanto en el campamento por las noches, la cabaña de Hermes (y los Stolls) podían ser demasiado para un, recién descubierto como criatura sociable, hijo de Hades.

…

Nico agradecía su suerte, Poseidón le había concedido a Percy que Nico se quedará en la cabaña tres.

Era vergonzoso, pero Nico no quería que terminara. Él al fin estaba cerca de Percy, ya no en las sombras (metafóricamente). Ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. En un principio fue raro, Percy y Annabeth tuvieron una charla tras semanas de no poder hablar normalmente el uno con el otro después del beso bajo el agua (maldito fuera ese beso, Nico tenía que enviar un par de esqueletos a por Clarisse después), notando que en realidad eran más hermanos que nada... Se separaron y fue incómodo por un día o dos, luego Annabeth le dio un abrazo a Percy para luego golpearlo y todo estuvo bien.

Ahora, dicho príncipe del mar se encontraba, en ese momento, con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Nico. Era divertido, su hijo de Poseidón no dejaba de lloriquear sobre el golpe de Annabeth, Nico sabía que no le dolía y que este solo quería atención.

—Nicooooooo… duele así que presiona más la bolsa de hielo —dijo Percy y atrajo la atención de Nico. Cumpliendo con la ridícula petición, Nico presiono más la bolsa contra la mejilla izquierda de Percy.

—Sabes _Gattino_ , tienes la maldición de Aquiles así que no hay manera que esto pueda dolerte. Estoy seguro de le dolió más a Annabeth.

—¡Pues duele emocionalmente! —mintió Percy, volteando a ver a Nico y retirando la bolsa en el proceso— Además, no había otra manera para que aceptaras ver Buscando a Nemo conmigo, Di Angelo.

Nico podía decir que eso era otra mentira, Percy solo tenía que mirarlo con sus ojos y poner esa expresión de cachorro pateado para conseguir que Nico hiciera lo que él quisiera.

—Nicooooooo. —Nico suspiró.

—¿Si Percy?

—No dejes de acariciar. —Suspirando de nuevo, pero ocultando su sonrisa, Nico continúo pasando sus dedos por el pelo de Percy mientras Bruce y sus amigos recitaban el lema del grupo de autoayuda para tiburones vegetarianos.

…

Nico se despertó abruptamente, llevaba una semana en la cabaña de Poseidón durmiendo en la litera que estaba al lado de la de Percy. Ahora ese hijo de Poseidón estaba revolviéndose en su cama, fuera lo que fuera esperaba que el mal sueño de Percy no fuese un sueño semidiós.

Acercándose a Percy, Nico sacudió el hombro de este hasta que noto que despertaba. Los ojos del príncipe del mar comenzaron a abrirse y Nico quedo maravillado ante la vista del par de gemas verdes impresionantes viéndolo con la bruma del sueño aun en ellos.

—Hey —susurró Percy, la voz ronca despertando a Nico para alejar malos pensamientos que no eran adecuados en el momento.

—Hey —dijo Nico de regreso y, sintiéndose tonto, Nico hizo la pregunta más estúpida que podrías hacer a alguien que recién despiertas de una pesadilla: — ¿Mal sueño?

Percy lo miro fijamente y Nico se preparó para el sarcasmo marca registrada de Percy.

—No ¿Sabes? Estaba soñando con My Little Pony, Rainbow Dash estaba en un concurso de comer tartas con Applejack mientras Pinkie Pie las animaba con sus pompones cuando me despertaste, jodida mierda ¡Sí, estaba teniendo una pesadilla!

—¿Rainbow Dash?

—¿Qué? Es un pegaso y es azul.

—Pensé que era celeste, ¿No era azul la princesa Luna azul?

—También, pero Rainbow Dash es azul y… ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

Negando con la cabeza, Nico decidió olvidar la conversación sobre ponis y se sentó al lado de Percy en su cama. Sin importar el sarcasmo anterior, Percy se veía mal, estaba pálido, sus manos temblaban y el sudor cubría su frente.

Con la preocupación nublando su vergüenza y reservas, Nico obligo por los hombros a que Percy se recostara para luego ponerse a su lado, pasando sus dedos por el pelo del hijo del mar y empezando a tararear para él. Con los minutos pasando, el cuerpo de Percy se relajó cada vez más contra Nico hasta que estaba presionado contra él como un gatito en busca de atención.

—¿Mejor Percy?

—¿Hoy es la noche de preguntas estúpidas o qué Nico? Pero sí, mejor.

…

La cabaña de Hades estaba lista y no se sentía bien. Nico extrañaba a Percy, durmiendo a su lado (la baba en su hombro incluida), lo gruñón que podía ser por las mañanas, el azul en todo, como Percy robaba las sudaderas de Nico por ser más grandes y las maratones obligatorias de My Little Pony, Marvel, Buscando a Nemo y todo aquello que Percy pensara que Nico tenía que saber. Nico estaba seguro de no preguntar cómo Percy había conseguido un reproductor de DVD y un televisor, la cabaña de Hermes era así.

Dicha cabaña de Hermes merecía un agradecimiento de parte de Nico, los había sobornado (espantado con esqueletos y siendo un punk hasta que aceptaron) para hacer lo posible en demorar la construcción de la cabaña de Hades. Los hijos de Hermes se lucieron: cambiando las ordenes de literas por ataúdes, arruinando la pintura y tuberías, colocando arañas que disuadían a los hijos de Atenea a terminar los planos para la cabaña, robando las herramientas del lugar y provocando el caos en general. Nico contribuyó con asegurarse de que su padre no los mandara a todos al tártaro por semejantes ofensas cometidas a su cabaña. Percy había reconocido la firma de los hijos de Hermes, pero no había dedicado nada más que sonrisas ladeadas a todo esto, guardando silencio para Nico (y Nico se lo agradeció más tarde al no burlarse durante la maratón de películas de La Sirenita).

 _El lugar era silencioso sin Percy_ , Nico no pudo evitar notarlo. Faltaba la alegría burbujeante o el sarcasmo y respuestas ingeniosas del hijo de Poseidón. Incluso parecía frío sin la calidez de Percy.

…

Los golpes en la puerta despertaron a Nico en medio de la noche, el hijo de Hades retuvo una larga lista de maldiciones teniendo una idea de quien podía ser la causa de los golpes ruidosos. Abriendo la puerta, Nico supo que había estado en lo correcto, Percy estaba parado ahí con solo una sudadera de Nico que le llegaba a medio muslo, el pelo azabache desordenado, pareciendo tentador si no fuera porque su piel volvía a estar pálida y sus manos temblaban terriblemente.

Abriendo sus brazos para Percy, Nico se contentó con estar rodeado con el aroma a mar, fresas y lluvia que emanaba de Percy. Terminando ambos de lado en la cama de Nico, empezó a pasar una mano por el pelo de su príncipe marino y otra trazando distraídamente garabatos por la espalda del mismo.

La pesadilla debió ser horrible, Percy nunca había temblado tanto más allá de sus manos y Nico sentía que en cualquier momento no podría respirar por el abrazo opresor. Ya sin saber qué hacer, Nico comenzó a tararear la vieja nana en italiano que recordaba de su madre y Bianca. Al pasar el tiempo, y con un hijo de Poseidón somnoliento entre sus brazos, Nico pensó que ya era un buen momento para preguntar.

—¿Mal sueño?

—¿Eres tonto o todas esas cosas de hijo de Hades mataron tus neuronas, sombritas? —respondió Percy, entre risas causadas siempre por la misma pregunta— Esta vez soñé que cantaba con Sebastián la canción de Bajo el Mar, lo hice tan bien que el Rey Tritón (irónico sea el nombre) levantó su prohibición a la música ¡Lo juro!

—¿Sabes Percy? Puedes decirme de que tratan, prometo no reírme. —Si era posible, Percy parecía aún más pequeño en los brazos de Nico, su mirada se volvió una de completa desolación y la voz con la que le respondió a Nico no menos triste.

—Solo creo… creo que es cansancio o algo. Todo esto de ser hijo de los tres grandes es insoportable ¡Ellos ni siquiera me hablaron y me apartaron cuando fui reclamado! Ahora tras la guerra me convertí en un héroe, quieren mi atención, que ayude en cada misión y pequeña cosa, que sea perfecto y lidere ¡No soy un héroe! No es suficiente y nunca lo será. Ellos solo están pidiendo más de mí, Annabeth y tu ayudan, pero no logro evitar pensar en el costo de todo. Soy un héroe, pero Beckendorf, Silena, Lee y hasta Luke no podrán serlo más.

«Todo parece pesar sobre mi como el cielo, y no puedo evitar pensar que no soy suficiente para t… para todos ¡Al Hades! Siento que no soy suficiente para ti, Nico, te falle con Bianca, falle en protegerte, cuando te fuiste tendría que haberte seguido y obligado a volver, de alguna manera quiero dejar esto atrás al decírtelo: Sueño constantemente con todos ellos, con Bianca más que nadie. Pero lo que más sueño es que te veo dejarme y sé que nunca seré suficiente para ti… Solo creo que al decir esto, puedo tratar de dejarte atrás: Nico, siento que el mundo cambió desde que te conocí, lo hizo aún más tras la Guerra Titán y tan solo me queda decir que me he enamorado de ti Di Angelo, de ti con tu estúpido acento, tu actitud de punk malhumorado, la manera en que niegas haber llorado con Buscando a Nemo, lo sorprendentemente cariñoso que resultas ser cuando estas en confianza y lo atento a todos los detalles que puedes ser. Me enamore de ti Nico y espero dejarlo claro para poder avanzar, sé que nunca seré lo mejor para ti así que con todo esto dicho espero poder avanzar con estas cosas arraigadas en mí, olvidarte de alguna manera para poder seguir a tu lado como ami…

—¡PERCY PARA! —De todas las cosas que Percy pudo haber dicho, Nico nunca esperaba esta ¿Él? ¿Dejarlo? Enojado con Percy, los campistas, pero más consigo mismo por no notarlo; Nico tomó el rostro Percy entre sus manos y lo obligó a verlo.

—Nico ¿Pero qué…

—¡Maldición Percy! Sesos de algas, no hay nada que superar u olvidar sobre mí idiota. —Percy tomó una respiración profunda, Nico podía ver qué en sus ojos brillaba la desesperación, el tono verde parecía negro y sus pupilas se agrandaron en algo más que Nico quería admitir reconocer.

«No pienses ni por un segundo que dejaré que te retractes de esas palabras Perseo, porque... Porque de la misma manera en que sientes que el mundo cambia a mí alrededor, mí mundo definitivamente lo hace. Todo mi mundo cambió desde la primera vez que te vi, _mío bello_ , vi a un héroe fuerte, llegando y salvándonos a Bianca y a mí. Pero, también vi a un héroe romperse, el día que te hice prometer cuidar a Bianca lo vi en tus ojos: "no me hagas prometer esto" decían y no lo hiciste Percy, me dijiste que harías lo posible para mantenerla a salvo, nada más. Cuando volviste y Bianca no, el rencor me inundó porque ahí estaba mí héroe cayendo, pero ese sentimiento era para mí y no para ti Perseo porque fui infantil. Te culpe, pero nunca fue tu culpa... Solo quería que siguieras siendo perfecto.

No eres perfecto _Gattino_ , pero eso es lo que llegue a amar de ti. Porque no me mentiste diciendo que todo estaría bien, no juraste que volvería, me dijiste solo la verdad: harías lo posible y lo comprendí al fin al cabo, no quería un héroe, te quería a ti. Quería a Perseo Jackson, ese chico que sostuvo el peso del cielo para que el mundo no terminará, literalmente. Quería a ese Percy leal hasta lo peligroso, mí Percy que babea, es sarcástico, él que no respeta a nada que no se lo merezca.

Te quiero Percy, con tus comentarios inoportunos, tu amor al azul y tú capacidad para leer a las personas; te quiero con la manera que adoras ver Buscando a Nemo, y no lloré en eso Perseo; te quiero porque eres demasiado testarudo que duele, pero eso es perfecto en ti, también por la manera en que eres un zombi gruñón al despertar, por la manera en que te gusta pasar horas con los caballos y te enojas si alguien los llama mascotas.

Percy, te quiero por esa y cientos de razones más. Así que, te prohíbo decir que yo no lo hago, no necesito que trates de olvidarme porque yo nunca te olvidare y quiero que nuestros mundos cambien a partir de ahora juntos».

Nico respiró profundamente, su garganta se oprimía en pánico después de decir tales cosas. Percy lo miraba fijamente con los labios entreabiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, parecía contener el aliento, procesando todo lo que Nico dijo. El hijo de Hades nunca se imaginó que Percy pudiera tener tan profundas inseguridades. El hijo de Poseidón era sarcástico, tenaz e impertinente, pero Nico sabía que también era uno para ser mimado, que tenía pesadillas más que nadie y que cuanto más sarcástica era su respuesta, mas Percy escondía lo que sentía. Nico debió saberlo mejor, debió verlo.

—Detente —Percy ordenó. Como si el aliento volviera a él, el hijo de Poseidón lo miraba fijamente y estrujó la camiseta de Nico entre sus manos, acercándolo—. Detente Nico, sé que te estas culpando y no quiero que lo hagas. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, que también me amas aliento de muerto. Cada vez que esto pase solo repítelo para mí Nico… Y ahora, deja de escupir cursilerías con tu maldito acento italiano y bésame idiota.

Cumpliendo la demanda, como cada cosa que Percy le exigía, Nico besó a Percy. Fue suave los primeros tres segundos, labios rozándose y conociendo al otro. Luego Percy abrió sus labios y todo lo que Nico sabia era que el mundo no era más que Percy y su sabor a mar y fresas. Profundizando el beso, Nico buscó más de eso, más, más, más y solo más Percy.

Atrayendo al hijo de Poseidón aún más de lo posible hacia él, Nico sabía que nunca más podría estar sin Percy. Las manos de Percy exploraban la piel bajo la camiseta de Nico y, de repente, el cuello de Percy le parecía un buen lugar para morder a Nico. La voz de Percy en estos momentos era todo lo que Nico escuchaba, sus manos buscaron acariciar la espalda de su príncipe marino y el espacio físico parecía inexistente.

Estuvieron así durante un tiempo que era indefinible porque con Percy el tiempo parecía detenerse, pero nunca ser suficiente.

Nico disfrutó de lo que prácticamente sería un Percy ronroneando sobre su pecho, cálido y llenando el vacío de la cabaña. Eran cosas que solo Percy podía hacer: sentirse como el hogar, pero de igual manera como el mar incontenible, dulce e indomable.

—¿Estas mejor _Gattino_?

—En serio, Di Angelo ¿Qué tienes con las preguntas estúpidas?


End file.
